bmm0586fandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cura do HIV
Características gerais do vírus '''Estrutura e composição da partícula viral''' A partícula viral do HIV é composta por um capsídeo formado pela proteína p24, apresenta aproximadamente 120 nm de diâmetro e possui forma esférica. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Structure_and_genome_of_HIV O HIV-1 – forma mais virulenta da partícula – possui RNA fita simples de senso positivo com aproximadamente 9749 nucleotídeos que está relacionado com a codificação das enzimas Transcriptase Reversa e Integrase, e proteínas que formam o nucleocapsídio.http://www.learner.org/courses/biology/textbook/hiv/hiv_4.html O nucleocapsídio está associado ás partículas do virion denominadas Vif, Vpr, Nef e protease viral, que pode ser usada como alvo para danificar o vírus. O vírus HIV tem simetria icosaédrica e membrana externa. Essa membrana torna o vírus mais vulnerável á sabão, podendo perder também seus receptores que o fazem reconhecer células hospedeiras. O envelope viral é formado a partir da membrana da célula hospedeira que é levada após o brotamento do capsídeo. Ele é formado pelas glicoproteínas gp120, responsáveis pelo reconhecimento da molécula de CD4 do sistema imune e gp41. '''Tipo de ácido nucléico''' O genoma do vírus HIV é constituído por duas cópias de RNA simples fita de senso positivo e por três genes principais: gag, pol e env, os quais codificam enzimas virais e proteínas estruturais.[http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC553987/ Nielsen, M. H., Pedersen, F. S. & Kjems, J. Molecular strategies to inhibit HIV-1 replication. ''Retrovirology'' '''2,''' 10 (2005).] '''Classificação''' De acordo com o ICTV (International Committee on Taxonomic of Virus), o HIV (do inglês, Human Immunodeficiency Virus), é classificado como um Lentivírus (gênero) da família dos Retrovírus.http://emedicine.medscape.com/article/211316-overviewOs lentivírus têm como característica longos e variáveis períodos de incubação, grande interação com o hospedeiro,capacidade de destruir células do sistema imune e causar alterações neurológicas no organismo infectado. HIV-1 e HIV-2 são as duas únicas formas de lentivirus encontradas em humanos, sendo que a primeira é considerada mais virulenta. [http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/NBK19359/ Fauci, A. & Desrosiers, R. Pathogenesis of HIV and SIV. 1997] Estes dois tipos de HIV se originaram de duas espécies de primatas distintas e compartilham de 40 a 50% de suas características genéticas. Ambos tem como receptor a molécula de CD4 encontradas principalmente em linfócitos T CD4+, porém o HIV-2 possui menor afinidade por esta molécula se comparado ao HIV-1. Além disso, a diversidade genética do HIV-2 é menor que a de HIV-1. Essa aparente tenuidade do HIV-2 sobre o HIV-1 induziu estudos para identificar se haveria uma possível relação de proteção da infecção por HIV-2 sobre uma posterior infecção por HIV-1. Os resultados apontaram que, quando infectado por HIV-2, um individuo apresentará 60% de proteção contra uma subsequente infecção por HIV-1.(Kanki, 1999)Kanki, P. J. (1999). Human immunodeficiency virus type 2 (HIV-2). ''AIDS Review'', ''1:'', 101–108. '''Origem e''' '''Hospedeiros''' Acredita-se que o HIV-1 tenha sido originado a partir da evolução de outro vírus, o SIV cpz (Vírus da Imunodeficiência Símia), que infectava ''chimpanzés-comuns'' selvagens da região sul de Camarões (país localizado no centro oeste africano). Já o HIV-2 evoluiu a partir do vírus SIV smm,o qual infectava ''Cercocebus atys, ''macacos do Velho Mundo. O HIV-1 e HIV-2 teriam sido transmitidos aos humanos no século XX através do contato de caçadores e vendedores com animais selvagens infectados.http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%ADndrome_da_imunodefici%C3%AAncia_adquirida Multiplicação As glicoproteínas gp120, presentes no envelope do vírus HIV, reconhecem as moléculas de CD4 na superfície de algumas células do sistema imune, destacando-se os linfócitos T CD4+. A gp120 está ligada à superfície do virus através da glicoproteína gp41 que é essencial, pois com a ligação à CD4, a conformação da gp120 se altera, deixando a gp41 exposta a co-receptores presentes na superfície de monócitos, macrófagos e linfócitos T. Os co-receptores mais conhecidos são o CCR5 e o CXCR4, pertencentes à família das quimiocinas. Quando os co-receptores se ligam à gp41, esta, por sua vez, também sofre uma mudança conformacional, permitindo que haja a fusão das membranas viral e celular e, posteriormente, a liberação do conteúdo viral na célula hospedeira.http://www.niaid.nih.gov/topics/HIVAIDS/Understanding/howHIVCausesAIDS/Pages/howhiv.aspx São lançadas no interior da célula, além das duas fitas simples de RNA, enzimas como transcriptase reversa, integrase e protease. A partir de cada uma das fitas é gerada uma molécula de DNA dupla fita pela ação da enzima transcriptase reversa e o DNA viral é transportado para o núcleo da célula onde consegue ser integrado ao genoma do hospedeiro a partir da atividade da integrase, passando a ser chamado de provírus. http://www.adarc.org/hiv_replication_632.html O DNA viral integrado pode vir a controlar uma infecção ativa - pelo início da transcrição de genes virais e, logo, síntese de novos vírus, que sairão da célula - ou permanecer em estado latente, onde o provírus não faz sua replicação em si, é somente replicado junto com o DNA da célula, na formação de células filhas.TORTORA, Gerald J. Microbiology: an introduction - 11th edition - Editora: Pearson - Cap. 19 : Disorder Associated with the Imune System; pages 546-547 No primeiro caso, a RNA polimerase transcreve o DNA viral em RNA mensageiro (mRNA), e tanto esta etapa como o processamento do mRNA envolvem a participação de enzimas da própria célula. Ocorre a transcrição de genes que resultarão em proteínas envolvidas na regulação do ciclo, enzimas, proteínas estruturais e também do próprio RNA genômico. A expressão de proteínas virais pode ser dividida em duas fases: a formação de proteínas precoces, que são as primeiras a serem sintetizadas e são não estruturais, atuando, em geral, na própria transcrição e replicação do genoma viral ou sobre o metabolismo celular, modificando-o para favorecer a síntese de componentes virais e a formação de proteínas tardias, que são estruturais e irão compor a partícula viral. Algumas dessas proteínas virais precoces são a ''Tat'' e a ''Rev''. A primeira está envolvida, entre outros processos, no controle da transcrição dos genes virais, por meio da sua associação a diversos fatores de transcrição da célula hospedeira, podendo aumentar a eficiência da transcrição pela estimulação da RNA polimerase, por exemplo. Já a segunda permite que os mRNAs de proteínas tardias sejam transportados do núcleo para o citoplasma para serem traduzidas.[http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC553987/ Nielsen, M. H., Pedersen, F. S. & Kjems, J. Molecular strategies to inhibit HIV-1 replication. ''Retrovirology'' '''2,''' 10 (2005).] Após seu processamento no núcleo, o mRNA é transportado para o citoplasma, onde ocorre sua tradução por ribossomos presentes na superfície do retículo endoplasmático rugoso. Quando proteínas do envelope viral são codificadas, elas entram no retículo endoplasmático rugoso e são direcionadas, posteriormente, para a superfície celular. Ao mesmo tempo, outras proteínas essenciais para a formação do vírus (como as componentes do capsídeo proteico e enzimas) estão sendo codificadas e sendo enviadas para a região da membrana onde as proteínas do envelope estão localizadas, sendo que algumas dessas proteínas se complexam com o RNA viral; este material, agrupado, é expelido para o meio extracelular envolto pelo envelope que contém proteínas de membrana virais e, também, da célula. Porém este vírus ainda não é maduro: algumas cadeias polipeptídicas ainda precisam ser clivadas pela enzima protease para se tornarem proteínas maduras. Com isso, forma-se, então, o HIV maduro, que poderá infectar outras células. http://www.avert.org/hiv-structure-and-life-cycle.htm Patogenia [Descrever sucintamente, como o vírus causa doença no hospedeiro desde a porta de entrada no hospedeiro até a cura. Não detalhar clinicamente e dar ênfase aos aspectos moleculares e celulares da patogenia.] A AIDS é uma doença causada pelo contato com o vírus HIV sendo essa transmissão realizada de uma pessoa para outra. Logo após entrar em contato com o indivíduo, o vírus ataca suas células, principalmente os linfonodos, pois eles possuem uma grande quantidade de linfócitos T CD4+, os quais servem de receptores para o HIV. Também podem ter como alvo monócitos/macrófagos, astrócitos e células do sistema nervoso central. A infecção se propaga através do tecido linfático, o qual contém células dendríticas que funcionam como reservatório para a fase latente do vírus.http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC553987/ Com a fusão do vírus na membrana do linfócito, há a injeção do seu RNA que, pela ação da transcriptase reversa, se transforma em DNA e fica no citoplasma. Quando o sistema imune percebe um ataque, o linfócito recebe um estímulo e é ativado, porém, o vírus se replica de maneira mais rápida e numerosa, o que causa a morte dos linfócitos e a consequente liberação dos vírus na corrente, que irão infectar outras células. http://medicinafontes.blogspot.com.br/2014/05/patogenia-do-hiv.html?m=1 No início da infecção, a doença apresenta sintomas inespecíficos podendo ser facilmente confundida com gripe e apresentar sintomas como exantema, adenopatia cervical, diarreia e vômitos. Nessa fase, dita aguda, o indivíduo se torna altamente infectante, devido a alta proliferação do vírus, e a sorologia para a infecção por HIV é geralmente negativa.http://www.aids.gov.br/pcdt/1 No período de 6 a 12 semanas ocorre uma soroconversão, que é o momento em que uma pessoa soropositiva tem anticorpos suficientes e específicos permitindo a detecção do vírus. A soroconversão é seguida por uma fase assintomática que pode durar de meses a anos.Trata-se da latência viral. O vírus aparenta ter saído da circulação, porém, a replicação continua ocorrendo nos tecidos linfoides. Os vírus amadurecem e morrem de forma equilibrada, dessa forma, não enfraquece o organismo. No estágio seguinte da infecção, os níveis de linfócitos TCD4+ sofrem uma drástica queda causando a destruição dos linfonodos e sintomas como febre, diarreia, suores noturnos e emagrecimento. Após uma maior replicação do vírus, atinge-se o estágio mais avançado, o indivíduo pode desenvolver doenças aparentes, principalmente infecções oportunistas, e sintomas constitucionais, como imunodeficiência. O principal mecanismo responsável pela imunodeficiência severa é a destruição dos tecidos linfóides o que acarreta a incapacidade do organismo de inibir a replicação viral. As células CD4+ ativadas, por expressarem elevada quantidade de receptores para quimiocinas, são facilmente infectadas pois tais receptores atuam como co-receptores para o vírus.WIGG, M.D.; ROMANOS, M.T.V.; SANTOS, N.S. Introdução à Virologia Humana. 2ª edição. Guanabara Koogan, 2008. Assim, as células CD4+ são progressivamente infectadas e destruídas, há a uma grande supressão do sistema imune e o aparecimento de neoplasias, podendo ainda ocorrer infecções mais severas causadas por protozoários, bactérias e outros vírus.TRABULSI, L.R.. Microbiologia. 4ª edição. Atheneu, 2004. Além disso, o HIV pode causar danos neurológicos, pois ataca predominantemente células da microglia e macrófagos. Estes, ao serem infectados, liberam substâncias tóxicas, levando a respostas inflamatórias e mortes de neurônios.MURRAY, P.R.. Microbiologia Médica. 6ª edição. Elsevier, 2005. Diagnóstico laboratorial [Citar as técnicas e métodos usados diagnósticos e os resultados importantes. Principalmente enfatizar as bases moleculares dos métodos diagnósticos.] O Diagnóstico Laboratorial do HIV é realizado com o intuito de identificar indivíduos infectados, identificar portadores (doadores de sangue, órgãos, gestantes) e confirmar o diagnóstico de Aids. Saber do contágio precocemente aumenta a expectativa de vida do soropositivo e, se o tratamento for seguido de maneira correta, mães soropositivas têm 99% de chances de não passarem o vírus para seus filhos. O Diagnóstico é feito a partir da amostra sanguínea. É recomendado fazer o teste após 30 dias da possível infecção, pois se o teste for feito durante a janela imunológica (intervalo entre infecção e produção de anticorpos anti-HIV no sangue), há a possibilidade de o resultado ser um falso negativo. No Brasil, os testes são gratuitos e tem dois tipos: testes de laboratório e teste rápido. Teste Rápido: Permite a detecção em até 30 min na amostra de sangue do paciente, podendo ser realizado em uma consulta. O Departamento de DST, Aids e Hepatites Virais do Ministério da Saúde disponibiliza, também, um kit para um teste que detecta anticorpos anti-HIV, presentes no fluido oral, em aproximadamente 25 minutos. http://www.aids.gov.br/ Teste Laboratorial: É realizado um teste de ELISA para avaliação do nível de anticorpos do indivíduo. Tal teste envolve anticorpos conjugados com enzimas e o resultado é dado por observação (qualitativa) ou pela medida espectofotométrica (quantitativa) da mudança de cor obtida após a reação. Para a detecção dos anticorpos, um antígeno viral é ligado ao suporte e a amostra teste (soro do paciente) é aplicada sobre ele. Após isso, um anticorpo antiimunoglobulina humana conjugado com enzima é adicionado e em seguida, o substrato, se a amostra for positiva, a enzima presente reage com o substrato e a cor muda. Se a enzima não estiver presente, a cor permanece inalterada e a amostra é considerada negativa. Caso o teste der positivo, são realizados testes adicionais como Western Blot e Imunofluorescência indireta para o HIV com a mesma amostra. O Western Blot é altamente sensível e específico, porém é caro. O procedimento envolve a separação das proteínas virais usando o método de SDS-PAGE (eletroforese em gel de poliacrilamida contendo SDS, um detergente). As bandas resultantes são transferidas para tiras de uma membrana de nitrocelulose. Cada tira serve como um Antígeno, o soro é aplicado e, em uma amostra positiva, forma-se um complexo antígeno-anticorpo que é visualizado após uma reação imunoenzimática utilizando um anticorpo antiimunoglobulina humana conjugado com uma enzima. Na Imunofluorescência indireta para o HIV-1, o soro do paciente é adicionado a uma lâmina contendo células infectadas com HIV fixadas. Anticorpos contra o Anti-HIV conjugado com fluoróforo são adicionados e o resultado é observado em microscópio de imunofluorência. Se houver fluorescência a amostra é positiva, na ausência de fluorescência, o paciente está livre de infecção. Se o resultado desses testes for positivo, o paciente é chamado para que os testes sejam refeitos com uma nova amostra. Epidemiologia Descrever o modo de transmissão, população atingida e aspectos relevantes. A epidemiologia é o estudo que avalia a frequência da distribuição e causas do espalhamento de uma determinada doença visando, através desse esclarecimento, reduzir as taxas da mesma na sociedade. Para tanto é importante conhecer seu surgimento na população humana de forma a melhor compreender as causas e motivos do espalhamento da AIDS em nossa espécie. Segundo respeitado artigo científico, com as primeiras pistas obtidas em 1986, o surgimento do vírus do HIV em humanos teria fortes relações com primatas selvagens, chimpanzés, do sudeste de Camarões - a transmissão dos primatas para humanos mostrou envolver principalmente o tipo 1 do vírus em questão (HIV-1), sendo este o principal causador da atual epidemia de AIDS. O surgimento desse vírus foi testado a partir da avaliação de fezes de diferentes primatas de modo a obter informações inclusive da origem dos vírus nessas espécies para que então, fossem relacionadas ao humano. A avaliação das fezes foi feita sob análise de anticorpos e RNA’s ali presentes, gerando um consequente mapeamento genético do HIV - o teste dos anticorpos é feito para anticorpos do SIV (vírus semelhante ao HIV), encontrado em símios (espécie de primata). A partir disso, o estudo concluiu que múltiplos cruzamentos entre espécies de SIV teriam originado os dois tipos de HIV hoje conhecidos, HIV-1 e HIV-2. A análise dos diferentes vírus do HIV continuaram sendo analisadas em outras espécies quando então, em 1989, foram encontrados chimpanzés e "sooty mangabeys" que apresentavam, respectivamente, HIV-1 e HIV-2; ou seja, já que os mesmos tipos presentes em humanos foram identificados em outros primatas, a AIDS teria emergido em ambos graças a infecções entre espécies com lentivírus de outros primatas. O primeiro contágio dos seres humanos pelo vírus, agora visto proveniente de certas espécies de primatas, não possui data oficializada. Acredita-se que muitas tribos já haviam sido infectadas por tal devido à prática antes frequente de caça a macacos o que, consequentemente, envolvia o contato do sangue do animal (já infectado) com o dos caçadores, que possuindo relações sexuais com prostitutas transmitiram o vírus para um maior número de pessoas. Entretanto, como a África é composta por várias tribos, este tipo de contágio apresentava sempre um potencial de transmissão baixo, possuindo um alcance local apenas. Mas com a formação de uma grande colônia, conhecida como Leopoldville (na atual República Democrática do Congo), o primeiro grande caso de transmissão do HIV foi registrado. Prevenção e controle Profilaxia, vacinas ou quimioterápicos. Atualmente, os tratamentos destinados aos portadores de AIDS são baseados na utilização de drogas anti retrovirais combinadas, também conhecidos como TARV (Tratamento Anti RetroVirais). Eles têm como objetivo diminuir o nível de carga viral circulante e manter o funcionamento do sistema imune do paciente, prevenindo-o de outras infecções oportunistas.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Management_of_HIV/AIDS Um dos mais conhecidos é o HAART (Highly Active Anti Retroviral Therapy) que, geralmente, contém 3 drogas diferentes capazes de interferir na replicação viral. Entre as drogas utilizadas estão inibidores da transcriptase reversa análogo de nucleosídeos (NRTIs), inibidores de proteases (PI), inibidores de integrase e inibidores da transcriptase reversa não-análogo de nucleosídeos (NNRTIs), entre outros.http://aids.about.com/od/hivaidsletterh/g/haartdef.htm *'''Inibidor de integrase:''' O inibidor de integrase, como previsto pelo nome, interfere na atuação da enzima integrase que tem papel fundamental na integração do DNA viral no DNA celular. Assim, a replicação viral é interrompida.http://cid.oxfordjournals.org/content/48/7/931.full Um exemplo desse tipo de inibidor é o Raltegravir, que foi o primeiro inibidor de integrase a ser aprovado para o vírus HIV tipo 1. Ensaios clínicos mostraram ainda que o seu uso como parte do tratamento é eficiente, pois tem uma atividade de antiretroviral potente e é bem aceito por indivíduos infectados.http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/19231980 Bibliografia